If Tomorrow Never Comes
by Hermione 2000
Summary: A post Hogwarts piece of RH fluff. What is Ron holding back from Hermione?


****

If Tomorrow Never Comes

A/N. This is a post Hogwarts R/H songfic to Ronan Keating's song 'If Tomorrow Never Comes' (hence the title) which was written by Kent Blazy and Garth Brooks!!! Yes, it's another going-on-assignment-never-going-to-see-each-other-again thing!!! This is just pure R/H fluff....ahhhh don't we love 'em???!!!:}

Yawning Hermione lifted herself tiredly from the sofa.

'You off to bed?' Ron asked, not taking his eyes from the television screen.

'Yeah,' she smiled, stifling another yawn. 'I'm knackered, hard day at work.'

She lent down and kissed him on the cheek.

'Night, see you in the morning.'

Ron grunted a reply but raised his eyes to watch her walk into their room and close the door.

Silently Ron cursed himself for being so cold towards her...but he had other things on his mind.

__

Sometimes late at night

I lie awake and watch her sleeping

She's lost in peaceful dreams

So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark.

They had graduated fully-fledged witches and wizards from Hogwarts two years ago. Harry, Ron and Hermione had decided to become Aurors and join the never-ending battle against the Dark Side and Lord Voldemort.

He and Hermione, who had been a couple since fifth year, decided to rent a flat together a few doors down from Harry. It had been slightly awkward living together for the first few months but they had soon got used to it and had become even closer.

For reasons best known to himself Ron got up, turned the television off, and crept quietly into the bedroom where Hermione was sleeping peacefully.

He sat down on the side of the bed and watched her breathe gently into the darkness.

__

And the thought crosses my mind

If I never wake up in the morning

Would she ever doubt the way I feel

About her in my heart.

Hermione wouldn't see him in the morning. She would probably never see him again.

Ron had known about this assignment for weeks but he still hadn't told her. He'd tried to block it out, pretend that it would never happen. But now Ron only had one hour left until he had to leave. He'd been told he'd probably never come back alive. Not many people did. Going into the heart of Voldemort's stronghold was a suicide mission and Ron's time was up.

__

If tomorrow never comes

Will she know how much I loved her

Did I try in every way to show her every day

That she's my only one.

Well done Ron! You've had ages to tell her, to get it over with and why haven't you? Because you're a coward! Because you didn't want to see her cry. So what now, hmmm? Are you just going to leave without an explanation and leave it for Harry to tell her, do you think that's not going to make her cry? You're a fool, Ronald Weasley, a fool. Face it, there's going to be no tomorrow. I should have told her sooner! I want her to know...I want her to know how much I love her. Because I do love her, I don't want her to ever doubt that.

__

And if my time on earth were through

And she must face this world without me

Is the love I gave her in the past

Gonna be enough to last

If tomorrow never comes.

What if I never come back? Will she move on? What if she forgets all about me? I'm not important. I'm just the red-haired sidekick, another Weasley, the guy who got the job of being an Auror by the skin of his teeth. She can do so much better than me. I've made her cry so many times with all those arguments and I swore to myself that I'd never let it happen again...must I break that? What if tomorrow never comes?

__

'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life

Who never knew how much I loved them

Now I live with the regret

That my true feeling for them were never revealed.

I'm going to lose her now. I'm going to lose her to life whilst I suffer in death. I've lost someone before in that way. But I lost her before she died. I lost her when she joined the Dark Side. My sister, Ginny, poor sweet little Ginny. Perhaps if I'd told her once, just once how much I loved her she wouldn't have turned to the Death Eaters for security...she wouldn't be dead.

__

So I made a promise to myself

To say each day how much she means to me

And avoid the circumstance

Where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel.

After that I promised myself that I'd tell people close to me how much I cared. I said to myself I'd never let Hermione doubt my feelings for her, never...but have I? What if she thinks our relationship is just a fling? What if she doesn't think I'm committed? What if...what if she doesn't think I love her at all?

__

If tomorrow never comes

Will she know how much I loved her

Did I try in every way to show her every day 

That she's my only one.

Ron decided he didn't have the heart to wake her. He told himself he couldn't wake her, not now she looked so peaceful...but the truth was that he wouldn't have known what to say had she been awake. 

So he decided to leave her a note.

A note for her to find when it was too late and when he was gone forever from her life.

__

And if my time on earth were through

And she must face this world without me

Is the love I gave her in the past

Gonna be enough to last

If tomorrow never comes.

Dear Hermione,

By the time you read this it will be too late. About two weeks ago I received _the _assignment. You know the one I mean. I meant to tell you face to face, honest I did, but the truth is, Hermione, I don't want to say goodbye. Goodbye means the end and I don't want what we had to ever leave my heart in this way. To tell you the truth I'm scared, even more scared than I was back in that chess game in our first year. Because this time I have to face it alone, without you and Harry. The trio are no more.

I guess what I'm trying to say, in my stupid, clumsy way, is that I love you. I've loved you since I first met you...almost. I love you too mush for it to end in death. I don't know if you ever knew that Hermione, but I swear you mean more to me than life itself.

I'm sorry I never said this to your face but I wouldn't have been able to find the right words, so I've taken the coward's way out.

I'm sorry.

Love

Ron

Ron re-read the letter and smiled. Yes, that would be ok, not as poetic as he'd have liked but ok. Besides, when she found it in the morning it wouldn't matter anyway.

After folding up the letter he put it on the pillow where he usually slept, kissed her forehead softly one last time and walked quietly out the bedroom and shut the door.

Ron put his cloak on and walked from the apartment. His mind was full of a kind of dull buzzing and he was in a dreamlike state, not able to think of anything.

__

So tell that someone that you love

Just what you're thinking of

If tomorrow never comes.

Hermione awoke suddenly to the click of the door and immediately checked her watch.

12:16

'Ron,' she murmured, still half-asleep, 'was that the door?'

No answer.

She reached across for him but there was no one there.

Assuming he was still up she lay back down and decided to go back to sleep.

But something didn't feel right.

Turning on the light she thought she's get up to check Ron was alright, he'd been acting strange recently.

She sat up and was about to put her slippers on before seeing the note. Naturally, she picked it up and read it.

It took her a few minutes to take in the contents of the letter but, when she did realise what he was trying to say, she leapt out of bed. Snatching up her dressing gown and ran from the flat, estimating how much time he'd been gone and whether she's be able to catch him up. Stopping him going didn't even cross her mind. When you got the call you got the call, she just wanted to be with him again

Tears blinded her eyes as she ran but nothing short of death would stop her.

She caught up with him just as he left the building and, dry-eyed, she flung herself round his neck.

They stood there in the embrace for a while, not speaking, just listening to the terrified pounding of each other's hearts.

Finally Hermione broke away and looked into his eyes, trying to think of something meaningful to say, something that would stay with her for the rest of her life...

'You've got dirt on your nose.'

Damn!

Ron laughed at this phrase from the past but Hermione could see a sadness of parting in his eyes and decided to try again.

'Oh God Ron, I love you so much. Please, please be careful. Please come back to me.'

Ron just smiled, afraid that if he tried to talk, nothing intelligible would come out.

He kissed her gently and walked away, without saying goodbye.

__

'I'm quite surprised the Mudbloods haven't all packed their bags by now,' Malfoy went on. 'Bet you five Galleons the next one dies. Pity it wasn't Granger...'

The bell rang at that moment, which was lucky; at Malfoy's last words, Ron had leapt off his stool, and in the scramble to collect bags and books, his attempts to reach Malfoy went unnoticed.

'Let me at him,' Ron growled, as Harry and Dean hung onto his arms. 'I don't care, I don't need my wand, I'm going to kill him with my bare hands-' **Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.**

A/N. Waaaaaaaaa, wasn't dat sad???!!!!! Oooooh, how soppy was that??? But I'm happy coz finally I had a chance to kill Ginny.......mwahahahahahaha....I'll give her 'good luck'!!!! Any guesses to why I decided to add that particular quote at the end???:}

Disclaimer: JK owns the characters and some of the dialogue and Ronan Keating/the writers own the song 'If Tomorrow Never Comes'!!! I really hope I own the plot but if I don't and this is yours I am v. sorry but I'm sure yours is much better than mine!!!:} 


End file.
